El amor del odio
by Asaku Eiri
Summary: El final del ova no sera en este caso el final verdadero, pasiones, rencor, celos y desamores hasta culminar. ¿que pasara finalmente entre Riki y Iason?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia de Ai no kusabi la empece hace tiempo y queria terminarla pero queria reviews para ver que tal parecia a la gente, se situa al final de la serie, mas bien de ova y digamos que sera mi final alternativo, espero que os guste!

CAPITULO 1 **TU ARDIENTE LLAMA**

Katze derramo una lagrima mas, su sentimiento de derrotismo era tremendo, no había podido hacer nada mas que entregar aquellos venenosos cigarros que llevarían a su amigo y a su señor a las tinieblas juntos. Lagrimas y mas lagrimas de impotencia sosteniendo en sus finos dedos otro de aquellos cigarrillos...malditos cigarrillos!  
Un golpe seco...o era su imaginación? No, alguien llamaba con desesperación a la puerta, con apremio... se levanto despacio su cuerpo parecía mas pesado de lo normal...

: KATZE! ABRE DE UNA VEZ! KATZE!

Katze: Raoul?

La puerta se abrió para dar paso al mejor amigo de Iason, un blondie con aires de grandeza que le miro de una forma tan despectiva, como infravalorando lo no valorable, una fuerte bofetada cayo en su mejilla derecha y un alubión de ira era lo único que acompaño aquel seco y contundente golpe.

Raoul:Como pudiste ser capaz de abandonar a Iason, ese no era tu deber! Y ese maldito mestizo a su lado, como si nada...

Katze: Yo..Por lo menos ambos estaban juntos...

Raoul: Le dije que le destruiría, un blondie de su status no podía enamorarse de un maldito mestizo de los suburbios que además de todo tan solo era su vulgar mascota!  
Peor pude arreglarlo todo...Júpiter me puso al corriente...

Katze: arreglarlo?

Raoul: Llegue antes de que todo se derrumbara y los saque de allí, pudimos extraerles el veneno de esos asqueroso cigarillos,estan débiles pero se recuperaran.

Katze: que has echo con RIki?

Raoul: Y es que acaso algo podía hacer? allí se encuentra igual que Iason, por desgracia solo a su dueño se le permite tener jurisdicción sobre su pet... Y ahora acompáñame, mas tarde hablaremos seriamente...

Seriamente pensó Katze con amargura, que había sido entonces aquello? Peor a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentir un renovado gozo, estaban vivos y ahora todo tenia solución, muy a la opinión de Raoul, Iason amaba a Riki y Riki acababa de comprender que el también sentía lo mismo por su odiado dueño.

Riki

_Esta oscuridad que me envuelve es fabulosa...ya no noto esa calidez en mi cuerpo, es una frialdad atrayente, no hay llamas ardientes que puedan dañarme, no hay nada ni nadie en estos instantes que pueda perturbas mi calma, han pasado tres años, tres años desde que me convertí en la mascota de uno de los mas poderosos blondies que gobiernan la ciudad de Tanagura, años en los que me rebele contra mi situación, yo tan solo un mestizo de los suburbios, rebelde acostumbrado a las luchas, orgulloso, seguro de mi mismo... tener que ser sometido, un esclavo nada mas, un vil juguete...y tu guy, porque ha tenido que ser así? Creí que me comprenderías, que me dejarías marchar hacia mi destino, desde el momento que el anillo de un blondie te pertenece, tu también le perteneces y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda evitarlo pero tu...nos condenaste a ¿morir? No, no estoy muerto...alguien nos saco de allí...pero ¿quien? Y porque en ultimo momento tan solo...tan solo quise estar con el...con nadie mas...sabia que entregaría mi vida y que el ultimo instante seria con aquel hombre al que jure odiar con todas mis fuerzas, al que dije palabras tan duras, contra quien mas yo me había revelado, pero en ese instante lo dio todo por mi y yo..volví a el como siempre dijo que haría, pero no por el echo de esta sociedad que decía que debía ser su esclavo sino porque algo en mi interior me decía que quería pasar aquel momento final contigo sin importarme las consecuencias, porque deseaba darte un beso profundo y con el corazón, sentí una llama ardiente dentro de mi y me arrope de tu calor... ¿acaso esto es lo que llaman... amor? Dímelo tu...IASON..._

Iason

_Comienzo a abrir los ojos, me duelen muchos las rodillas, pero ahora lo recuerdo todo con claridez, estábamos allí en ese antiguo refugio, todo quedo en llamas, prácticamente en ruinas, pero el decidió quedarse a mi lado, en vez de huir y seguir viviendo, viviendo con ese maldito Guy, quien le arrebato todo y quería arrebatármelo a mi. Pero sin darse cuenta me dio el mejor de los regalos¿Porque tan de repente? yo siempre le trate bien pero siempre con mi supremo orgullo por delante, con mi rostro serio, sin aparentar emociones, amándole en silencio y sacrificándolo todo por el, por fuera el increblantable Iason Mink el pilar central del gobierno de Tanagura y por otro un hombre rebelde, desobedeciendo y exponiendo no solo mi figura y prestigio sino también al país y todo por aquel insignificante Mestizo que era toda mi vida...  
Pensé que iba a morir en aquel instante pero por primera vez mostré una sonrisa, quería morir si el había decidido estar a mi lado e irnos juntos, el ultimo abrazo, un única prueba de amor¿donde estas en este momento¿No habrá sido acaso todo un sueño? Quiero verte...RIKI..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola siento haber tardado en actualizar pero esta historia me gusta a mi tambien y quiero continuarla y terminarla.

Valerya: muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que conforme siga avanzando la historia no te decepcione y sigas dejandome reviews.

Shune: hola! pues no habia pensado en un numero minimo de reviews y de veras todo el que me postee me alegrara mucho leerle. Aqui tienes la continuacion y espero que te guste como avanza la historia. Ademas apareciendo de mini shuichi quien se resiste,xD

CAPITULO 2 **Tan solo coge mi mano**

: Se... Seño... Señor... Señor Mink?

_Cada vez oigo con mas claridad esa voz¿quien puede ser? Intento enfocar con claridad todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, parpadeo una y otra vez hasta que veo al hombre que hay inclinado sobre mi, observándome con aire metódico..es un medico de Tanagura, de las altas esferas...estoy como no en un hospital_

Doctor: Puede oírme Señor Mink?

_Si...claro que puedo oírle, ahora la escucho con toda claridad..._

Iason: Si...Donde¿Donde esta riki?

Doctor: tranquilícese señor Mink¿A quien se refiere?

Iason: (suspirando para tranquilizarse) A mi pet, numero Z-107M...

_Que duro se hace tener que llamarle así, pero es el único modo de que me entiendan, para ellos riki no es nadie, solo un numero mas en una interminable lista..._

Doctor: (con mirada de desaprobación) Se encuentra aquí hospitalizado...

Iason: pero ¿quien lo trajo aquí..conmigo?

Doctor: Me alegra no tener que ser yo quien responda a esta pregunta, como veo que se encuentra mucho mejor haré pasar a las visitas.

La puerta se abre y por ella aparece Katze con una extraña mirada entre ensoñadora y tímida y Raoul con aire soberbio pero con una pequeña sonrisa al contemplar a Iason.

Raoul: Eres muy fuerte, te has recuperado muy rápido, sin duda tienes el beneplácito de Júpiter...

Iason: tu...¿Fuiste tu?

Raoul: Muy a mi pesar sabia que eso te haría...te dejaría satisfecho y te concentrarías en descansar, sino tus...

Iason: (con mirada desesperada) MIS RODILLAS!

Doctor: No se preocupe señor mink, la operación fue todo un éxito, tan solo tiene que dejarlas reposar un tiempo y todo estará bien, mientras tanto podrá valerse de esa silla mecanizada. Bien les dejare solos para que charlen...

Raoul: Mírate, abandona ya esta locura, te lo digo como amigo y lo sabes, te has expuesto mucho pero esto ha sido...podrías haber muerto! No habrías muerto seguro, reacciona de una vez!

Iason: Y hubiera muerto gustoso (con una sonrisa)

Raoul: YA BASTA! No merece la pena, has desobedecido a las altas esferas, lo estas dando todo por..es tan solo un pet..un pet de los suburbios, orgulloso e incontrolable...

Iason: Orgulloso, incontrolable, libre como el viento, ardiente, con carácter, fuerte y a la vez tan débil...hubiera muerto una y mil veces...

Raoul: Escúchate, esas no son las palabras de un blondie, por Júpiter! Que nadie mas te escuche jamás decir todo esto...

Iason: Nunca nadie me lo ha escuchado, pero...

Raoul: Pero nada! Esto tiene que acabar antes que todo acabe de verdad.

Iason: Gracias..Katze

Katze permanecía recostado en la pared contemplando la escena, entre jubilo y desesperanza, aquellas palabras eran mas de lo que Raoul podía soportar.

Raoul: Gracias? No piensas decir nada?

Katze: Creo que hice lo...correcto

Raoul¿Lo correcto? Desde cuando un furniture, un simple sirviente sin cerebro, cree, o hace lo correcto! ya basta!

Katze: (Con atrevimiento) No solo soy un simple sirviente, soy un ser humano y le prometí a riki que le apoyaría, yo deseaba que ocurriera esto! día a día oía las ordenes de Iason y supe que todo aquello ocurriría y seria lo correcto...(ablandando el tono de voz) entiéndalo, se que es un blondie y yo un sirviente, se que solo quiere aconsejarle para que todo no le autodestruya y aceptare cualquier castigo que me sea impuesto pero...ERA LO CORRECTO!

Iason: Así es..y ahora Raoul si quieres ayudarme amigo mió, por favor ayúdame a subir a esa silla y llévame donde este Riki.

Raoul: ...

Katze: yo...debo retirarme...

El sonido de la puerta tan solo, un silencio cortante, Iason intenta levantarse por todos los medios, es una lucha imposible...

Raoul: Déjalo así...te harás daño...yo te...ayudare...

Iason: (con una amplia sonrisa) Gracias Raoul, sabia que tu siempre me apoyarías.

Raoul: Eso no significa que este de acuerdo y...

Iason: Lo se, y no volveré a meterte en esto, si alguien sale perjudicado y castigado solo debo ser yo...

IASON

_La habitación esta en completo silencio, y el esta ahí tendido sobre esa cama, sin su semblante inquieto, irradiando ferocidad, ahora parece simplemente un muñeco, precioso pero casi sin vida...¿se recuperara? Por supuesto que si! no pensare jamás lo contrario, no, si el se queda ahí y yo sigo adelante nada abra servido y eso es lo único que no deseo...  
Me inclino sobre el, abre los ojos! dime que solo estas en un profundo sueño y ahora abrirás esos ojos y me miraras con ferocidad, con desprecio aun que sea... Siento resbalar algo por mi mejilla, mi rostro se humedece...¿que es esta sensación? son..son lagrimas! Jamás que yo recuerde he llorado, por nada ni por nadie...  
Me acerco hasta el borde de la cama, ahí esta tu mano, con esos horribles aparatos..._

RIKI

_De repente es como si la habitación tan solitaria e inhóspita se hubiera tornado calida y acogedora...¿porque será que lo siento así? Aquí en estas profundidades se esta tan solo, sumamente solo... pero acaso no es eso lo que desee?  
Mi mano...esa piel suave, ese calor interno, que suavidad...derrocha ternura... oigo una voz... que dulce y suave... no puedo entenderte...¿será que ya soy incapaz de sentir ese cariño y ternura en mi interior?  
QUE FRIO¿que ha sido eso? Tal vez..una lagrima? No, no ha podido ser...esta soledad me destruye y ya imagino cosas...  
Porque justamente ahora tan solo acuden a mi mente imágenes de ti?  
Ahora escucho esa voz con claridad y simplemente dice: "Estoy aquí contigo"  
Sonrió, siento felicidad como hacia mucho no sentía, no se si quiza se haya exteriorizado pero ahora se lo que pasa ahí fuera, estas llorando por mi, solo por mi y por nadie mas, estas a mi lado y es lo único que me importa porque yo...tan solo quiero que cojas mi mano...IASON_


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews, la verdad es que la historia no esta aun terminada ni siquiera en mi ordenador, pero si tengo algunas capitulillos mas y con ganas de darle un buen final

Aqui esta el capitulo siguiente espero que os guste!

CAPITULO 3: **La esperanza de la vida**

GUY

_Han pasado varios días desde que perdí mi brazo, símbolo de mi lucha por el, una lucha condenada al fracaso desde el momento en que yo mismo la comencé.  
¿Porque lo elegiste a el¿Porque elegiste refugiarte en la calidez de la muerte? Tu solo ,entre sus brazos...dejándome vació, lleno de resentimiento... Pero salvaste mi vida¿Para que?...Para dejarme tan solo..._

La pantalla de la televisión un día mas mostraba las vacías noticias...

_¡Que vació panorama! Tan solo es un tipo bien trajeado con una falsa sonrisa, dando una cara de la realidad, esperando obtener mas, pisotear a los demás... y preocupándose como todos de adorar a los blondies. ¡MALDITO IASON! Tu tienes la culpa...de todo_

Presentador: Nos alegra comunicar que una de las figuras mas queridas de Tanagura, Iason Mink, tras un trágico incidente se recupera tranquilamen...

_UUUUUUGGGGRR¿Como es posible? Siempre... es que siempre van a ganar los blondies? Además no solo eres un Blondie, eres mi enemigo, creí que por lo menos después de haberme arrebatado un brazo y a el...a la persona que amaba, estarías completamente pleno con tu ego inflado y en los mismísimos infiernos estarías sonriéndote, y yo tan estupido suplicándole volver juntos, pero no era culpa suya, solo de ese hombre...Iason Mink...Pero espérame Riki, si estas vivo iré por ti!_

_Estoy tan cerca y tan lejos de ti, siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, tras esta delgada puerta te encuentras tu. Deseo estrecharte entre mis brazos aunque tu no quieras, se que no puedes odiarme y eso hará que te haga daño pero no me importa, tu simplemente no puedes odiar...pero ¿Acaso no estoy yo para odiar? Te envidio, eres tu quien ha sufrido por todos, fuiste su esclavo físicamente, psíquicamente, le entregaste en contra de tu voluntad tu propio cuerpo y ahora no odias sino que amas, es algo que escapa a mi comprensión...  
¿Y si tras esa puerta se encuentra el? Ocurriría lo que la ultima vez, no puedo controlarme, me muero solo con imaginarte junto a Riki! No quiero ver como posa sus labios sobre los tuyos, como puedes verle sonreír de esa manera, como quieres hacerte dueño de todo su ser, RIKI ES SOLO MIO!_

Unos ojos que escrutan minuciosamente una vacía habitación, unas manos temblorosas cerrando la puerta. Tan solo un hombre en la habitación...

Guy: Riki pensé que no volvería a verte nunca mas, y esa sensación era agobiante, asfixiante, desesperante... Pero aquí estas y se que despertaras en cualquier momento porque eres un luchador, el líder de Bison, la mejor organización rebelde hasta que.. Iason... LA DESTRUYO!  
(golpeando con el puño la pared) ¿Porque a el¡Solo te ha hecho daño¿Es que acaso te ha sometido? No, no es eso. Yo...porque...tan solo... TE JURO QUE NO LO PERMITIRE!

RIKI

_Guy...lo siento tanto...si yo no estuviera aquí seria mucho mas fácil para ti, podrías seguir adelante. NO puedo darte una razón, ni siquiera yo lo comprendo, solo se lo que siento...y aun así es algo tan frágil y confuso...  
Tal vez el antiguo Riki pensaba como tu, domar? NO soy un animal, ni un juguete a pesar de que todos pretenden verlo de esa forma, tampoco puedo dañarte, no a ti, siempre te considerare como un punto importante en mi vida. Tu también me has hecho mucho daño, eran celos! celos que corroían tu cuerpo y sabia que de nada serviría, era algo que simplemente tenia que suceder..._

GUY

_Te veo ahí tumbado, y sin embargo no pareces el mismo, tienes un rostro pacifico enternecedor, diría que...FELIZ¿estas pensando en el? No puedo evitar acercarme a ti, es como una atracción fatal, aunque tu lo niegues yo no puedo aceptarlo..._

Iason: que crees que estas haciendo...Guy?

Tan solo unos centímetros para consumar el deseo, fundirse en un beso, un contacto inútil entre un subconsciente apenado y un ex amor dolorido y condenado a una fuerte atracción...

Guy: Tu, Iason Mink...maldito blondie! Crees que has ganado?

Iason: No se trata de ganar ni de perder, aléjate de Riki inmediatamente.

Guy: Dilo, te sientes glorioso porque el prefirió en ultimo momento estar ahí contigo, para morir. Otro éxito mas para la gran lista del blondie poderoso... (alejándose de Riki y poniéndose frente a frente)

Iason: Márchate no quiero llamar a seguridad, y sabes que en un frente a frente no seria yo quien saliera peor parado, no es así?

Guy: (agarrando su brazo mientras dirige una fuerte mirada de odio) Ahora me marchare pero te advierto que el volverá a mi y TU no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo...absolutamente nada...

Un fuerte portazo, el principio de la inquietud y que marcara el principio de una nueva lucha, un nuevo tormento para ambos...  
Aquel blondie orgulloso que solo afloraba entorno a la sociedad se acerco a la cama con lentitud y un leve reflejo pudo verse en un desvencijado espejo, preocupación y agonía, mirando con cara de felicidad y a la vez angustia, con cuidado Iason Mink deposita un suave y ligero beso sobre la frente del ser amado.

IASON

_No quiero perderte...Riki..._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: **Ven, bésame al despertar**

La habitación en silencio, Iason no se ha movido del lado de Riki durante días enteros, ni las recomendaciones del medico o la preocupación de Raoul producen un cambio de situación...

Katze: ¿No crees que te mereces un descanso? El medico ya ha dicho que esta mejorando.

Iason: Entonces esperare a que despierte...

Katze: Pareces agotado y...

Iason: Y lo estoy pero no descansare hasta que su mirada se cruce con la mía.

Katze: ¿Te preocupa algo? (con una mirada inquisitiva)

Iason: Furniture listo, no puedo negarlo me conoces incluso demasiado. Guy estuvo aquí.

Katze: ¿Guy? No es posible! No me digas que... y como pudo enterarse?

Iason: Los ansiosos medios de comunicación no pueden esperar a devorar la noticia, tampoco puedo reprochárselo.

Katze: Pero aun así no entiendo, aunque haya estado aquí no tiene nada que hacer...

Iason: Me preocupa, es la única persona capaz de hacerme parecer débil, conoce a Riki, puede que incluso tanto o mas que yo. Riki le protege constantemente, es alguien importante en su vida, le acuna incluso sobre mi o mis deseos, eso...me asusta. Guy no fanfarronea en vano.

Katze: Riki eligió quedarse contigo, despertó algo en su interior. Además el entendía su situación y la acepto, sabia que por mucho que el hubiera querido, no era posible.

Iason: Puede que no sea Riki directamente quien me preocupe sino...GUY!

Katze: No puedo negarte que Guy ha rozado el limite de la locura y se ha reído de el. Ha hecho autenticas barbaridades...

Iason: Por eso todo es diferente.

Katze: Os dejare solos, intenta descansar, yo haré todo lo posible, duerme.

IASON

_Te miro a los ojos, tranquilos, cerrados y apacibles, me siento inquieto, las palabras de Guy han calado tan dentro de mi ser que me siento desfallecer. Ojala pudiera adivinar tus sentimientos por ese hombre, saber que no hay nada o que lo es todo...¿Llegaras a ser mío alguna vez de verdad? Sin cadenas que te aten, libre de nuevo como ese ave sin fronteras, con una mirada cristalina que me recorra y me llene...  
No me importa caer en el agotamiento, pienso permanecer a tu lado, si, lo de Guy me preocupa pero la razón mas cristalina que puedo ofrecerte es tan simple pero tan irrefrenable... quiero ser lo primero que contemples al despertar. Al igual que fui el ultimo que vio tu mirada aquel día, no puede ser otro quien permanezca a tu lado de este modo...abre los ojos, por favor_

RIKI

_Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir tu preocupación...no entendéis, ni Guy ni tu entendéis que ambos sois tan diferentes. Se que Guy es capaz de todo pero no respondo ante el, hay algo que me impide abandonar, dejarlo, olvidar, no seré mas su Riki, nunca NUNCA mas pero...es algo tan complicado.  
No te has separado ni un solo instante de mi, he podido sentir constantemente tu calor, todo tu ser, parece que puedo oír hasta tus mas íntimos pensamientos.  
Empiezo a vislumbrar algo, pero es tan tenue...apenas perceptible...parece una habitación...no. no es la habitación lo que me importa, una vaga silueta esta inclinada ante mi, lo ser eres tu, Iason... Tienes mal aspecto, has preferido cuidar de mi antes que de ti mismo, ¿Porque? No es justo, te heriste por mi, todo por mi culpa, por mis deseos irrefrenables, por mi conducta y tal vez...¿Por tu corazón? Estas exhausto ni siquiera notas que mi letargo ha terminado por fin...  
Me siento tan débil, pero siento que..._

Riki: ...Ia...Iason...

Iason: (Sobresaltado, acercándose mas a el) ¿Riki? ¡RIKI! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Riki: ...Has...estado aquí todo...todo el tiempo

Iason: (Mirándole con ternura) Ssshhhh...tan solo descansa ahora.

Ahora solo silencio, dos profundas miradas que se cruzan en un intenso sentimiento, dos rostros separados por un pequeño filo, escuchando cada respiración del otro, cada aliento, alegría incontenible, afán impredecible. Con cuidado ese orgulloso Blondie hace que tal espacio desaparezca, con tan solo una ligera inclinación, sus labios se juntan con delicadeza para fundirse por fin en un tierno y profundo beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loreto W: hola! de verdad que tus reviews me ponen super contenta! Siempre quiero no sacar de contexto a los personajes para que la historia siga su curso y quede mas real. Sigue dandome tu opinion!**

**Valerya: Y que molestes en muchos capitulos mas! nah si me encanta que me dejes mensajito, asi que nada de molestia. Supongo que el fic tiene toques romanticones aunque tambien les va a tocar sufrir lo suyo!**

**CAPITULO 5: Sufrimiento en el idilio**

Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido los miembros de Bison se encuentran reunidos como antaño, tan solo algo de vida les falta, falta Riki...su líder.

Guy: Riki sigue vivo y pasara lo que pasara sigue siendo nuestro líder y es nuestro deber sacarlo de las manos de ese Blondie ahora que ya no es...suyo!

- ¡Que dices! Eso es arriesgarse a que eliminen a los pocos que quedamos, los blondies tienen mucho poder y...

Guy¡Y que importa! Estamos hablando de Riki!

-Es su pet

Guy: Ya no (con una mirada desafiante) Trazaremos un plan de ataque y Riki volverá a mi porque ya no hay ligaduras que le aten, yo le libere.

GUY

_Aunque ellos no me entiendan yo se lo que quiero hacer. Cuando vi aquella montaña de ruinas, agarre mi brazo con fuerza y entonces pensé que tendría mucho tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido, si acaso...si acaso fuera posible que ese blondie y tu estuvierais predestinados a estar juntos...¡PERO YA NO! Como te dije aquel día no me importa que ya no seas propiamente MI Riki pero me niego a que le pertenezcas a el!_

Susurros de disconformidad, aterradoras miradas y disgusto plenamente en apogeo...

-¡Se ha vuelto loco!

- Si deberíamos marcharnos de aquí inmediatamente. Si el pretende una misión suicida, que el solo se inmole!

-Pero no se...Todos somos parte de Bison y es cierto que Riki es nuestro líder, y si es cierto que ya no es su pet...

-Escucha, todos apreciamos a Riki pero no puede ser verdad que ya no sea su pet!

-(sobriamente) Si eso fuera cierto, también seria admitir que Guy ha sido llevado a un mundo de locura¿Que el le ha liberado¿A que clase de locura se ha referido?

-A mi no me importa y no pienso quedarme aquí para averiguarlo!

-(todos) ¡NI YO!

Soledad de nuevo, soledad sin importancia, un grupo desecho, un castigo inevitable por el descontrol y una persona que no puede salir de este universo de auto locura.

IASON

_Sigo tan preocupado, por una parte desde que Riki despertó he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar, ya puedo caminar con normalidad y mi mente esta como en un idilio desde que mis labios volvieron a estar en contacto con los suyos, desde que deposite caricias en su placido rostro...pero no puedo evitar ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, un dolor inevitable.  
Dolor tuyo y dolor mío, no soporto ver tu angustio al mirarme, se que lloras por dentro y tal vez cuando finges dormir en verdad te ahogas en un mar de lagrimas. Me gustaría que pudieras descargarte, gritar a los cuatro vientos, desahogar tu interior. Se que te atormenta mirar mis rodillas aun dañadas, no culpes yo me arriesgue ¿Porque quise? No, fue por amor, simple y llanamente amor, antes de que algo te lastime prefiero agonizar yo. Se que piensas en tu situación, para mi nada ha cambiado no te preocupes...NADA_

Katze¿Vas a verle ahora? (Saliendo de la habitación)

Iason: Si...

Katze: Veo que has mejorado mucho...en los físico

Iason¿Ha comido algo?

Katze: Muy poco

Iason: Ya veo...¡PORQUE! Por que se culpa de todo?

Katze: Le conozco es fuerte pero todo esto le hundió, ahora solo necesita apoyo incondicional. Y creo que lo tiene¿No es así? Hasta luego.

_Claro que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. ¡Riki!_

RIKI

_Me duele...tanto. Es un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Mientras estaba inconsciente inmerso en el mundo de los sentimientos y sensaciones todo era mas fácil.  
Aquí hay otro mundo, la cruda realidad ¿Que pasara conmigo ahora? No tengo libertad pero soy un pet inútil, Iason...no has dicho nada sobre aquello...¿Porque esa actitud tan amable? No puedo creer la dulzura con la que me tratas, me observas, te preocupas por mi...otro tormento mas para mi, un calido tormento, yo te hice daño y soy incapaz de olvidarlo, que difícil¿Acaso piensas mantenerme tal cual? Tendrás problemas con los Blondies, con el poder superior¿Es que acaso yo soy diferente¿Quiero ser diferente? Si, quiero ser diferente, pero ¿Diferente para ti?_

Iason: (Entrando por la puerta) ¿Riki?

Una fugaz mirada es lo único que puede ofrecerle sin saber que respuesta es la que el otro inquiere, tantas cosas que decir y todo un peso insoportable en el interior...

Iason¿Como estas?

Una pregunta tan vacía teniendo en cuenta que ambos corazones están unidos, que ambos pueden sentir el sufrimiento y los pensamientos del otro...  
Unas lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por las mejillas del mestizo que ya no puedo aguantar mas la presión...

Riki: No hay...nada que...odie mas que llorar ante ti, me hace sentir tan...débil y doblegado..

Iason: (con una sonrisa triste) Lo se...

Con pies de plomo conteniendo todo su ser...un delicado pero fuerte abrazo cubriendo aquella frágil persona, su desesperanza, su llanto...

Riki: y...es tan inverosímil...pero no puedo perdonarme...no puedo...no...

Iason: Ssshhh¿que estas diciendo? No tienes nada que perdonar, ni yo que perdonar¿no te das cuenta?

Riki¿Porque cargaste con Guy¿Porque me hiciste caso?

Iason: Porque a ti te importaba, pero yo no quiero que me importe yo mismo, ahora y antes me importaba, me preocupaba otra cosa.

Riki: Iason...

Un suave beso acalla sus palabras y retiene una nueva avalancha de incontrolados sentimientos, otro mas apasionado sigue a este dejando confuso y temblando su interior, la culpa, el desasosiego todo desaparece cuando el y solo el Iason Mink le besa con esa pasión, le hace sentir...le hace olvidar por instantes mientras los besos de su blondie caen finamente sobre su cuello mientras unas suaves caricias terminan controlando su llanto.

RIKI

_No se cuando este sufrimiento desaparecerá solo se que cuando te siento cerca mío nada existe...tanto solo este dulce pero amargo idilio..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro nuevos reviews! Pues si la historia pretende ser larguilla, asi que aun les queda mucho camino por recorrer . Pero no se por mucho que sufran creo que soy de finales felices.**

**Solo espero que este nuevo capitulo os gusto, y dedicado a todos los que me posteais reviews regularmente porque sois los mejores!**

**CAPITULO 6: DEJA DE ATORMENTARME**

RIKI

_El sol acaba de despertarme, me siento de repente tan lleno de vida, anoche... me sonrojo como un estudiantillo al recordar, ha pasado la noche aliviando mi maltrecho ser, agotado ha caído dormido, nunca antes le había visto de esta forma, tan a mi alcance, tan sereno, incluso con una sonrisa interna que su iluminado rostro exteriorizaba... He pensado que de momento dejare los miedos y las preocupaciones atrás, cuando llegue el momento ya llorare, gritare, me desgarre si hace falta pero por ahora tan solo te mirare de esta manera como si no me diera cuenta... acariciare tu caballero y me protegeré a mi mismo, conocer mi verdadero interior para no sufrir mas_

JASON

_Que suave caricia en mi cabello, estaba sumamente cansado no podía permanecer despierto ni un segundo mas. Anoche le sentí tan cerca de mi que aunque tan solo haya sido tan superficialmente mi corazón vibraba. Después se quedo inmóvil pero tan sereno, creo que logre tranquilizarte, Katze tenia razón, pronto le darán el alta y podremos salir de aquí y recomenzar, entonces la protección de estas cuatro paredes desaparecerá, los problemas podrán aplastarme, pero me acunare en mi mayor escudo para permanecer inmune. No dejare que ninguna dificultad vuelva a atormentarme._

Iason: Parece que finalmente alguien me venció.

Riki: (Sin poder evitar sonreír) Se veía una derrota tan placentera.

Iason: (volviéndose hacia el otro lado) ¿Y cuando despertaste?

Riki: Hace un rato y no pude evitar observarte.

Iason: (Acercando su rostro al suyo) Siempre me ha gustado tu sinceridad¿Y que has visto?

Riki: No me parecías la persona a quien yo conozco.

Iason¿Eso piensas?

Impulsos irrefrenables. sentimientos ocultos, una mirada tan cerca de la otra. Riki por fin e involuntariamente atrapa esos labios rodeando su espalda en un abrazo incontenible...

Iason: (Con gran asombro)...Ri..Riki!

Riki: (ocultando su rostro) ...Iason...yo...

Iason: (Abrazándolo con fuerza) Yo te protegeré siempre.

GUY

_Necesito verte, hablar contigo y por fin abrirte los ojos aun cuando ya creas estar despierto. Quiero tus respuestas y a la vez mostrarte lo equivocadas que están. No hay absolutamente nada que te obligue a pertenecerle, yo te quite lo que te retenía ,ahora solo debes comprender...¡MALDITA SEA! Todo esto me pasa porque...aun estoy enamorado de ti! Estoy celoso, rabioso, no puedo soportar imaginarte con el! Debería ser capaz de dejarte elegir¿Es miedo a que no me elijas a mi? Voy a ir a verte y espero no encontrar en mi camino a ese Blondie..._

Riki: Es ya muy tarde

Iason: Parece ser que si.

Riki: Debes ir a descansar, anoche no lo hiciste y dudo que la anterior lo hicieras.

Iason: Tampoco es tan importante, estoy bien.

Riki: Si tu no descansas yo no podré hacerlo.

Iason: Maldita sea tan obstinado como siempre. Esta bien pero...no me ire sin mi beso de buenas noches.

Riki:

RIKI

_El día se hace tan corto, no puedo creer esa actitud por mi parte y tal vez mucho menos por la suya, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo a su lado que me siento como algo mas que su pet, como su... ¿Koibito? Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda ante este pensamiento peor no es una sensación en absoluto desagradable.  
Yo mismo le he entregado cuantiosos besos y he recibido los suyos, de una forma cariñosa, tranquila...en estos momentos me acuerdo de la conversación con Katze, me dio mucha rabia no poder negarle nada pero tampoco pude afirmárselo, es una sensación tan llena y tan vacía a la vez...  
¿La puerta¿Quien puede ser? Esta oscuridad no me permite ver con claridad, es alguien conocido yo..._

Riki¡GUY!

Guy Por fin estas despierto¿Como estas?

Riki: Pero... ¡Que haces aquí¡No puedes estar aquí...no debes!

Guy¿No te alegras de verme?

Riki: Sabes...que no es eso

Guy¿Lo se¡NO! Lo ignoro por completo¿Porque entraste de nuevo¡Estábamos a salvo!

Riki: Iason estaba dentro no podía dejarle ahí.

Guy¡Al infierno¿Porque sigues a su lado? Ya no llevas el anillo de Pet.

Riki: Desde luego, tu me privaste de el (con amargura) Y de muchas otras cosas.

Guy¿Privar¡Lo dices como si fuera un Don! Era tu esclavitud, se que fue un precio alto pero a mi no me importa, vuelve a Bison. Ya no puedes ser un Pet! Le devolví a SU Riki, que tan solo era un anillo, un anillo opresor.

Riki: Escucha...

Guy¡NO! Escucha tu, cuando volví a verte mi corazón se alegro, te pedí, te rogué que volviéramos y tu me dijiste un NO rotundo pero yo actué y no tuviste elección, ya no tienes lo necesario para ser un pet! Ahora tampoco tienes elección.

Riki¡BASTA¡DEJA DE ATORMENTARME¿Que es lo que es necesario, eh? No, no me lo digas, tu solo tu¿Eres el único que esta sufriendo¡NO ESA ASI! Vienes aquí dolido conmigo, con el o contigo mismo? Aquella ves estaba indefenso ante ti y aunque lleve el anillo de Pet o no... (apretando los puños) ¡SOY SU PET, SOLO SUYO!

GUY

_¡NOOOOO! Como has podido decir eso¿Suyo? Te demostrare que no!_

Con rapidez el hombre tocado en su orgullo fuerza el beso, con fiereza, sin amor, transmitiendo todo el dolor en esos apretados y fríos labios, una fiereza hiriente...

RIKI

_¡QUE! mmmm..suéltame¡Que amargo beso! Es tan distinto a los besos dados y recibidos estos días... es un beso obligado cargado de amargura...¡PARA YA! No te atrevas a seguir..._

Riki: (Empujando a Guy y rompiendo aquel beso) ¡YA ESTA BIEN! No te atrevas a continuar, apártate de mi!

Guy: (al limite) ¿Que no me atreva¡CUANTAS¿Cuantas veces has sido mio de esta manera?

Riki: Hace tiempo que deje de ser esa persona para ti y tal vez debas pensar que fue antes de ser un Pet...

Guy: (Irritado) ¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO!

Riki: Entonces márchate...deja ya de buscar en mi lo que yo no puedo darte.

Guy: Mira...

Riki: Ni lo intentes...además esta amaneciendo ¿De verdad quieres que te encuentren aquí?

Guy¡Volveré! Volveré a buscarte y te juro que tarde o temprano...me acompañaras!

RIKI

_Adiós...Guy...ya has conseguido derrumbarme y quitarme de encima todos mis propósitos. EL suelo esta tan frío...pero sin darme cuenta me he dejado caer en el, lagrimas indomable caen a mares, ya las he contenido demasiado, ya es momento de parar porque siento que me estrello...Iason si ahora estuvieras aquí acallarías mi llanto, me dejarías refugiarme entre tus brazos. Pero no es así y no debes enterarte de nada, no necesitas una preocupación mas. Hoy he visto algo mucho mas claro, que como aquel día, yo quería que vivieras Guy pero decidí quedarme con Iason, ahora ha sido igual a pesar de todo lo que has significado yo estoy al lado de ese Blondie al que tanto odias pero que te salvo la vida. Acabo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy...su...Pet...pero ¿Es solo eso lo que he afirmado? Ya no hay marcha atrás pero se que tu no vas a olvidar y vendrás una y otra vez...Guy_

El amanecer invade también las ventanas del cuarto de Iason que despierta al instante sudoroso, asustado, duras pesadillas que aun no sabe que son ciertas le abruman, el peso de la cadena de Guy cae sobre el también de forma inevitable...

Iason: ...¿Riki?...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aqui llega el capitulo 7 con intensidad, ya se me van acabando los capitulos que tengo pasados al ordenador asi que supongo que cuando eso ocurra no posteare continuacion tan seguido como he venido haciendo, asi de todos modos gente como shune que no podra leer con tanta frecuencia le dara tiempo a dejar reviews y demas que siempre ayudan a uno a continuar.**

**Espero que disfruteis de este nuevo capitulo!**

**Capitulo 7: Tan solo la verdad**

Iason: Hoy le note muy extraño

Katze: (justificándole) Habrá pasado una mala noche, seguro que solo es eso.

Iason: Me gustaría que fuera capaz de contármelo todo aunque no voy a quejarme de lo que he obtenido...

Katze: (con una sonrisa) ¿Quieres que intente averiguar?

Iason: No, esperare, si el quiere contármelo entonces lo sabré.

Raoul: (llegando por el pasillo) Siento hacer tardado tanto en volver, pero te alegrara saber que acabo de hablar con el medico y ya tienes el alta medica y...el también.

Iason: Entiendo, entonces iré a darle la buena noticia.

Raoul¡Espera¿Sabes lo que te encontraras ahí fuera?

Iason: Si, no te preocupes me enfrentare a todo ello, por el momento los medios son el principal problema, por eos creo conveniente que Katze lleve a Riki a Eos.

Raoul: Lo veo lo más sensato, por el momento tampoco veo inconveniente que resida en Eos, aunque...

Iason: Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de ello, por favor te pido una vez mas que me permitas a mi caer si hace falta. Nos veremos luego...

Katze: Estaré preparado.

En Eos

Riki

_Se le ve tan pálido y delicado en las imágenes aunque se que por dentro esta albergando un gran sufrimiento ante la cámara se le ve seguro, evade preguntas ,cambia vagamente de tema...pero están siendo implacables, hasta el parece preocuparse ya..._

Raoul: Aquí estas... (Mirando las imágenes) ¿Te gusta lo que has provocado?

Riki: Yo...

Raoul¡Déjale¡Déjale marchar!

Riki: No soy yo quien debe dejar marchar.

Raoul: Solo le das preocupaciones, es muy fácil, tan solo desaparece, no se te consideraría un pet prófugo.

Riki: (apretando los puños) No es algo que a ti te incumba!

Raoul: (airado) No te atrevas a hablarme así!

Riki: (Altivo) Me atrevo y lo estoy haciendo, tu no te imaginas ni su sufrimiento, ni el mío, tu no sabes de amor, de nada!

Raoul: (herido en su orgullo) TU...

Un ruido, la puerta se abre y el cansado rostro de Iason aparece en escena. Momento frustrado, herido en lo mas hondo el blondie acaba la discusión sin respuesta y marcha en silencio.

Iason¿Que estabais haciendo?

Riki: (cabizbajo) Pareces cansado, te he visto por televisión...

Iason: (cansado) ¿Por que no respondes a mis preguntas? Si, estoy cansado, cansado de que importe mucho mas el exterior a lo que pensemos nosotros pero en realidad... ¿Que piensas¿Porque no me miras directamente a los ojos? Crees que desarmaras tu caparazón si lo haces?

Riki: (interrumpiéndole) Si...

Iason: (asombrado) ...¿Que?

Riki: Se que si te miro a los ojos no podré reprimir...no podré (levantando la vista)

Riki

_¿Por que? MALDICIOOON! No tenia que haberte mirado a los ojos¿Porque me mira con esa mirada tan feroz e intensa? Sin embargo esta cargada de ternura y no puedo evitar desmoronarme, tengo que enfrentar esto...sin mas.. ¡ABRETE¡ABRE TU CORAZON¡VAMOS! Idiota,idiota,idiota... ¿Porque estas llorando sin decir nada?_

Iason: ...¿Riki?

Riki

_No...no me abraces, como me duele el pecho...que sensación tan...no puedo expresar lo que siento aun cuando lo estoy viendo ahora ya tan claro..._

Tensión en el ambiente, dudas y temores hasta desfallecer en sus brazos, arranque de pasión incontenible, un beso apasionado, llenando de vida su pálida tez, dotando de alegría el dolor de su mirada.

Iason: (Secando ahora sus lagrimas) Riki yo...

Riki: Yo..Me derrumbo porque...porque...

Iason: Se que hay algo que no me has contado, lo he notado, puede que sea sobre Guy o simplemente que te equivocaste y por ello...estabas tan distante conmigo...

Riki: Si...NO! Quiero decir que...es cierto que Guy estuvo...

Iason: (irritado) ?Estuviste con el?

Riki: El entro y hablo conmigo y...

Iason¡SIEMPRE GUY¡SIEMPRE AHI!

Riki¡YA BASTA! Le eche de mi lado, le eche porque... ¡SOLO TE QUIERO A TI! y no se como de...cirte...lo...

Iason: (conmocionado por la palabras)...¿Que? Tu...

Riki: (cargado de valor) No se como he sido capaz de decirlo...pero ahora me siento tan bien, el no decirlo era...

Iason

_No puedo escuchar más, sus palabras han entrado en mi mente y mi corazón da saltos de alegría, ya no me importa nada más. Voy a estar con el para siempre, para hacerle feliz, no me importa que digan o que pueda pasar después. Guy ya no me preocupa, tengo algo mas importante, todavía resuena en mi mente la declaración de Riki..._

Riki¿Iason?

Iason: (abrazándolo con fuerza) Ya nada importa, te juro que te haré feliz. Y ninguno de los dos tendrá que sufrir en solitario.

Riki: (sonriendo) Si! Aunque...nunca tendremos una relación normal, solo soy un pet del registro...

Iason: No, eres la persona que mas quiero en el mundo, eres libre, mañana tu nombre estará fuera de la base de datos.

Riki¿No seré mas un pet?

Iason: Para mi nunca fuiste solo un pet...

En bison

Guy

_Míralo, dando explicaciones en televisión hace unas horas y ahora seguramente...ese maldito estará abrazándolo... ¡NO ME RENDIRE! veremos si puedes disfrutar cuando acabe con mi cometido...no volverás a mirarme de esa arrogante forma nunca mas, ni a mi...ni a ningún otro..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno tardo un pokillo, no mucho y aqui toy continuando la historia, espero que no os hayais cansado ya de ella,xD**

**Capitulo 8: Planes**

Casa de Iason

Raoul: Buenos días, tienes buen aspecto.

Iason: (sonriendo) Claro que si amigo mió, estoy vivo y tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado.

Raoul: Y por fin has entrado en razón.

Iason: (con una mirada penetrante) ¿A que te refieres?

Raoul: He estado en Eos y me han dicho que Riki no reside allí, por fin lo has echado.

Riki: (saliendo del dormitorio) Por desgracia para ti sigo vivo.

Raoul¡Desgraciado¿Que haces aquí¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?

Iason: Puede hablarte así, el ya no es un pet de nadie y esta viviendo aquí...conmigo.

Raoul¿Te has vuelto loco?

Iason¿Acaso el amor no es una locura?

Raoul: Has perdido totalmente el juicio! Júpiter no lo permitirá...esto no durara!

Riki: Mira y llora (besa a Iason)

Raoul: (En voz baja, apretando los puños) Bastardo... (A Iason) Ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Iason: Lo se Raoul, gracias...has sido mi amigo durante tanto tiempo, mi mejor amigo, ojala ese sentimiento no se haya extinguido en ti.

Raoul: (Marchándose) No intentes manipularme con esa perorata sentimentalista... (Con un gesto tierno) Ojala no te arrepientas y ... solo el amor sea suficiente...

Riki: (Mirando como se cierra la puerta) Uff... ya no puedo mas.

Iason: ...Yo tampoco, Raoul..Buen amigo tienes razón.

Riki: (Irritado) ¿Razón¡Que sentido tiene todo entonces! Que...

Iason: (Callándolo con un beso) Shhh...Tiene razón, pronto Júpiter se enterara, así que dime¿Donde te gustaría ir a vivir?

Riki¿Vas a dejar todo esto? Por...por mí?

Iason: (Asintiendo) Por ti, porque sin ti no tengo nada, iremos donde tu quieras y empezaremos una nueva vida, piensa donde quieres ir, tenemos...unas dos semanas de plazo calculo.

Un tierno abrazo, ilusiones y muchos planes, planes de un futuro en el que la mayor riqueza es el amor que sienten ambos dos. Una locura para muchos, un amor contracorriente pero capaz de soportar una fuerte tempestad...

En bison

Guy¿Lo habéis entendido?

Hombre: pero..Eso..Es una..locura! No podemos entrar en Tanagura, en la parte de elite.

Hombre2: estas soñando!

Guy: Creí que eran asesinos profesionales, tal vez lo haría mejor solo.

Hombre: Deja de tomarnos por tontos, claro que somos profesionales, pero ¿Crees que es tan fácil colarse allí y matar a Iason Mink?

Hombre2¡IMPOSIBLE!

Guy: NO! Matarle no, quiero que le dominéis un poco, ya me entendéis, yo...deseo arrebatarle la vida con mis propias manos!

Hombre¿Acaso no escuchas?

Guy: Ien..Kon...tranquilos no deberéis ir allí para cumplir el encargo.

Kon¿A que te refieres?

Guy: Digamos que el superordenador Júpiter no esta muy contento con nuestro amiguito Iason y pronto huirán, y cuando salgan de esa protección ocurrirá todo...

Ien: Por Júpiter¿Iason Mink huir?

Kon: Eso no importa, cuando sabremos cuando huirá?

Guy: (Irritado) ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo¡AVERIGUADLOO!

Kon: De acuerdo, esto comienza a tener mejor color, no suena tan arriesgado.

Ien: Pero sigue siendo Iason Mink!

Kon¡CALLATE! solo queda algo más...de cuando estamos hablando?

Guy: Dinero...dinero¡SIEMPRE DINERO¡QUE IMPORTA!

Kon: (Riéndose a carcajadas) No me hagas reír amigo si no hay dinero, búscate a alguien que se arriesgue por ti...por nada.

Guy¡CALLATE! Se os pagara lo que queráis.

Ien: Trato hecho!

Kon: (Alejándose con su compañero) Comenzamos a investigar...jefe...

Guy: Bien, el plan esta en marcha.

GUY

_¿Estarás ahora con el Riki?Entre sus brazos? Y el ahí riéndose de mi, puedo verlo, sentirlo!  
Pero pronto se acabara y reiré yo, ya lo creo y tu...riki, volverás a mi lado, pero quiero que sufras por haberle elegido a el, por eso...solo por eso veras como ese orgulloso blondie fenece a cargo de mis manos y tu... tu estarás ahí para verlo!  
¿Creéis que he desistido¿Que estoy loco? SI! LOCO! Loco de atar, loco de celos, loco de amor, loco de odio, completamente loco! Un loco capaz de todo, de lo peor, incluso dispuesto a matar...¿Ves lo que has desatado¿Como hemos llegado a esto? Tú eres mi única locura y mi única y gran ambición, te siento escapar y eso aumenta mi locura, solo tu eres capaz de curarla...RIKI!_

Ien: Esta..Completamente loco!

Kon: Que importa! aprovechémonos de ello, cobremos la pasta y además el cargara con el trabajo sucio, es el trabajo perfecto!

Ien: Puede que tengas razón...

Kon: Claro que la tengo, deja de darle vueltas!

Una carcajada al viento en un sutil arrebato de locura, entre el delirio de los pensamientos y el atisbo de la atrocidad pensada...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! He tardado una eternidad pero al final he decidido que merece la pena que termine esta historia, espero que alguien continue leyendola. Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que dejo reviews y confio en esta historia. Nos vemos! **

**CAPITULO 9: SOMBRAS EN EL CAMINO**

**[RIKI**

_Han pasado a penas cinco dias y una terrible incertidumbre me rodea¿Por qué? Todo va tan bien..o acaso no es cierto? Siento un leve escalofrio recorriendo mi espalda, es simplemente una advertencia o tal vez es que no creo tener derecho a ser feliz y el simple hecho de alcanzar un abismo tan grande desboca mi corazon…_

_Aun no he decidido a donde iremos¿Cómo puedo llevarte a mi mundo? Ademas ahí tan cerca de Guy…¿Por qué me acuerdo justamente ahora de el? No es amor, pero si un cariño aridente, me quema y me hace hundirme en un mar de recuerdos, no quiero que sufra…_

**Iason:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Riki:** (saliendo de sus pensamientos) ¿Eh? Si, solo estaba pensando

**Iason:** (Rodeandole por detrás) mmm… En que?

**Riki: **(con una falsa sonrisa) Nada….trivialidades

**Iason:** (frunciendo el entrecejo)

**Riki: **(Volteandose para dar un fino beso) No es nada de verdad! Creo que saldre a dar una vuelta para aclararme las ideas, tenemos que buscar ya otro sitio, aunque sea provisional…

**Iason: **De acuerdo…tengo unos asuntos que resolver, nos veremos luego.

**[RIKI**

¿_Por qué he venido aquí? Cerca de estas calles esta Bison… toda mi vida. Siempre fui el lider de Bison, el rebelde Riki, tan solo un mestizo capaz de enfrentarse a todos, orgulloso y el unico capaz de tratar con desprecio a los Blondies directamente….ahora perdidamente enamorado de uno de ellos… Aquella noche cuando estaba en plena pelea hubiera perdido irremediablemente y yo…..pero aparecio el, de la nada y mi orgullo fue mi perdicion¿Cómo pensar que llegaria a tal situación?_

_Termine inserso en su mundo, en una vida que no me pertenecia, una vida ligada a la suya, entonces solo sentia rabia y ahora como puedo traer a Iason a este mundo?_

Ruidos ausentes tras sus pasos, leve rumor del incesante goteo que anuncia lluvias, un gelido viento que arrastra un invisible polvo, un callejón lleno de oscuridad, sin fin, ni siquiera el genial del camino es visible…

Tamborileo incesante, latidos desbocados…

**Riki: **¿Quién esta ahí?.. Hay…¿Hay alguien ahí?

Una sombra agazapada como un espectro sediento de odio, rapidez y sigilo, caen sobre el como una losa derribandolo, forcejeos y mas forcejeos¿Quién es esa misteriosa sombra?

**[IASON**

_Pasos, pasos y mas pasos a oscuras en la habitación, en completo silencio con el continuo y pausado sonido de mis pasos retumbando en mi cabeza._

_¿Dónde estas Riki? Hace muchas horas que saliste….¿Habras huido? No…no es posible, no podia ser un engaño¿Te ha pasado algo? NO!!!_

_Mi corazon esta a punto de estallar, no se que sentimientos anidan ahora mismo en mi interior, es una mezcla tan explosiva, temor, dudas, incertidumbre, pesadumbre y creciente panico que me hiela la sangre…_

_Seria una temeridad correr a buscarle…!Maldita sea! Llueve y sigue lloviendo, miro con fijación como sigue cayendo , empapandolo todo y sigue lloviendo y resbala por mis mejillas, un autentico mar, diluviando, es antinatural…._

**Iason: **(rompiendo un espejo con el puño) ¡NO AGUANTO MAS!

**Sirvienta:** ¿Señor? He oido un ruido…esta… ¡ Oh diox mio¡Esta sangrando¿Qué ha pasado? Hay que curarle….llamare…o no!!

**Iason:** ¡LARGATE¡No necesito nada¡FUERA!

Sangre y lagrimas furiosa combinación, cada gota cayendo pesadamente y con dolor, un huracán encendido saliendo de la mas absoluta oscuridad.

**[RIK_I_**

_Ahora recuerdo…cuando caminaba por aquel callejón alguien se abalanzo contra mi, intente deshacerme de el pero me pillo tan de improviso…ademas era muy fuerte, no se si aun asi, si hubiera venido de frente hubiera podido hacer algo…_

Me ha costado mucho capturarte, tienes garra hay que reconocerlo, pegadiza…por eso eres tan..Repelente (dandole una bofetada)

**[RIKI**

_¡Maldito! Por tus palabras se diria que me conoces… ¿pero quien¿Quién demonios puede ser? Quiero contestar aunque solo sea para decir algo impropio y se que empeoraria las cosas pero no puedo_…

(Riendose) No te esfuercs, no podra hablar ni moverte, me he ocupado de ello, no puedo arriesgarme a FALLAR!

**CONTINUARA…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis agregado la historia a favoritos y seguis escribiendo reviews, la cosa se va caldeando cada vez mas y espero qeu sigais la historia hasta el final! Tambien agradezco mucho todos vuestros reviews me dan muchos animos! Y como alguien me dijo a ver si me animo a hacer un roze mas erotico entre Riki y Iason aunque no se que tal me puede salir '  
**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 11!!! **

**Capitulo 10: Has de guardar silencio**

**(RIKI)**

_Sigo sin poder mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo y comienzo a notar como el panico se apodera rapidamente de mi, tengo que hacer algo, hablar, moverme, lo que sea!!!_

Esto empieza a ser muy divertido (dandole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago) jajja! Es genial! Antes de matarte te hare sufrir un poco…

**Riki:**…T…Tu….

: Vaya! Puedes articular palabra? Es todo un merito otros en tu situación tan solo podrian llorar internamente (propinandole sendos golpes mientras habla) Mejor que puedas hablar sera mas divertido.

**Riki**¿Quién eres?¿Por qué haces esto??? Te juro que TE MATARE!!!

jajaja que arrogante, en tu situación y con amenazas Tienes garra hay que reconocerlo pero no dejas de empeorar la sitaucion...aunque ya no tendras esas agallas nunca MAS!

**(RIKI)**

_Esta claro me conoce demasiado bien…sabe mis puntos flacos y que no me dejo avasallar fácilmente…necesito entretenerlo un rato mas, cada vez me siento con mas fuerzas para continuar…_

**Riki:** jajaja….crees…que estoy acabado…eres un tanto patetico,no?

(Irritado y sacando un cuchillo) Esta bien me he hartado de jugar ahora….HASTA SIEMPRE!!!

**(RIKI)**

_Siento cada palpitación en mi cuello con fuerza y espero pacientemente a que el cuchillo llegue a la altura de mi pecho….todo ocurre tan rapido que apenas logro entender la situación…solo se k he cogido el cuchillo y lo he apartado de mi…ha pasado zumbado de un lado a otro...no lo esperaba...ha perdido el control cortandose a si mismo en una estremidad...de lado a lado...su brazo izquierdo ...pero aun asi solo noto mis piernas de gelatina y corro con todas mis fuerzas….huir…escapar, no existe nada mas en estos instantes…._

_Me he chocado con alguien a la salida del callejón, tan vez sean refuerzos que venian a ayudarle…solo quiero volver a tu lado…Iason…._

**(IASON)**

_La sangre sigue resbalando hasta mi antebrazo y siento como mi alma se enciende cada vez mas. Abro la peurta de mi habitación y hecho a correr no puedo controlarme mas, TE ENCONTRARE! No dejare que te ocurra nada, no te abandonare!!!_

**Katze:** IASON1!! PARA!!

**Iason: **APARTATE!! Voy a buscarle y nadie me lo podra impedir!!

**Katze:** ¿A buscarle¿a quien¿Qué esta ocurriendo??

**Iason: **(respirando hondo) A Riki…hace mucho que salio y no aparece, ire a buscarle…

**Katze**¡ESPERA! Seguro que volvera, ya sabes como es, ademas fijate que tiempo…. Es mejor esperar aquí…y ESTAS SANGRANDO!!

**Iason: **NO!!! No es nada! Precisamente por como estna las cosas, no voy a dejarle solo (echando a correr de nuevo)

**Katze:** ¡ESPERAMEE¡IRE CONTIGO!!

**Iason: **(Deteniendose) ¿Katze? Tu…vendras?

**Katze**: Si…yo tambiene estoy preocupado, ademas asi sera mas facil encontrarle…

**Iason: **Katze…gracias… ¡En marcha!

**Katze:** ¿A dónde?

**Iason:** Solo ese maldito puede haber retenido a Riki, solo el y nadie mas…. (con odio)

**Katze:** ¿El?

**Iason:** Si…ese maldito, GUY!

* * *

**(KATZE)**

_¿Dónde se habra metido Riki? Tan inconsciente como siempre. Espero que estes bien… que idilico seria volver a Tanagura y encontrarte alli, tan idilico como improvable…._

_¿Qué es eso que se acerca?..._

**Katze:** (Retirandose del camino de alguien) ¿¡Eh?! Ve con…

**(KATZE)**

_No…es posible….parecia ¡RIKI! No, es imposible! Pero…tengo que comprobarlo, tengo un horrible sentimiento que me oprime el pecho y no puedo explicar que es exactamente…. Conforme mis pasos se acercan al final del callejón siento un temblor que me estremece…._

_Veo una figura arrodillada en el suelo ¿Sera el agresor?..._

**Katze:** (Cogiendo al hombre por el brazo) ¡Eh tu! Eres…. ¡RAOUL!

**Raoul**: (zafandose de la mano de Katze) ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA!

**Katze**: (turbado) Pe..pero..¿porque¡TU¿Pretendias m…¿Qué pretendias ahcer con Riki?

**Raoul**¡CALLATE! No tengo porque responder a un furniture!!

**Katze:** ¡TENGO QUE SABER¿Qué idea crees que me habre formado? Primero Riki desaparece y Iason sale como un loco sangrando a buscarle y yo….

**Raoul: **¿Sangrando¿Dónde esta ahora Iason?

**Katze**: Si, se hizo una herida cuando Riki desaparecio… Iason perdio el control y termino autolesionandose… A pesar de que llovia a cantaros salio corriendo como un lobo herido y tan solo corri tras él… no podia dejarle ir solo… ademas de que el tambien me preocupaba mucho…Riki…

**Raoul:** ¡BASTA! Te he preguntado que donde esta!

**Kazte: **Me pidio que me fuera…fuimos a casa de Guy

**Raoul:** ¡MALDICON! No, no es posible… ¿y tu como puedes dejarle solo?

**Katze:** ¡solo obedezco ordenes!

**Raoul: **Por tu bien espeor que este bien

**Katze:** (Tomando valor) ¡NO ES CULPA MIA!! Secuestraste a Riki y ahora llego aquí y le veo huir y a ti postrado en el suelo y sangrando, esta mas que claro!!

**Raoul**: (arrinconandolo contra una pared) Tu… no has visto nada¿entendido?

**(KATZE)**

_¡Todo esto es una locura! Raoul siempre tan altivo, tan serio…tan correcto… ¿cometiendo este crimen¡NO TIENE SENTIDO!_

_Y.. ¿Cómo he llegado yo a esto¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? Estoy arrinconado contra una pared bajo amenaza…completamente a oscuras, no puedo ver nada pero siento sus fuertes brazos sujetandome, siento el calido aliento en mi rostro…seguramente estara observando cada aprte de mi ser….¡NO¿Qué estoy pensando?_

_Tengo que responder ya…seguramente su paciencia se esta agotando…_

**Katze:** Yo….

**Raoul: **(Acercandose mas) Tu no vas a decirle nada a Iason, Riki no sabra qye he sido yo… JAMAS

**Katze:** ¿Quieres que te encubra¿Qué le oculte información a Iason a quien le debo lealtad?

**Raoul: **(Soltandole y suavizando el tono) Me volvi loco, queria ayudar a Iason…no puedo ver como se acerca a su propia destrucción!

**Katze:** Tu…

**Raoul:** No queria hacerle daño, si se enterase le doleria mucho… el corte en el brazo no es profundo, lo ocultare…ni Riki, ni Iason lo sabran…si tu no lo dices…

**Katze:** ¿Sabes lo que hubiera sufrido Iason si Riki desapareciera por completoo?

**Raoul:** No le demos mas vueltas, ahora lo que me preocupa es que Iason siga con ese hombre…

**Katze:** (Contestando al movil) ¿Si? Entiendo…aha…lo se…¡Que bien!..voy para alli.

**Raoul: **(Inquieto) ¿Era Iason?

**Katze:** Si, a ha llegado y… Riki estaba alli. Se ha puesto contento de verle pero se notaba muy preocupado por su estado…

**Raoul:** ¿Qué vas a hacer Katze?

**Katze:** De acuerdo Raoul… no dire nada…pero no puedo prometerte no hacerlo mas adelante

**Raoul:** No es momento de dudar, ven aquí te dire que haremos…

**(KATZE)**

_En ese mismo instante senti miserablemente traicionar a personas por las que sentia gran cariño pero no sentia remordimientos por ello y miraba encandilado a la persona que tenia delante._

_**CONTINUARA...**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Despues de tanto tiempo he subido el capitulo 11 de mi fanfiction, tal vez sea porque ha salido el remake de ai no kusabi y senti nostalgia. La verdad es que tenía unas directrices para este capitulo pero lamentablemente estaran perdidas en algun lugar así que he tenido que reescribirlo de cero como me ha parecido. Espero que no se note una escritura muy oxidada o quede raro con respecto a la historia, aunque seria normal después de tanto tiempo. Si aun con años de no haber publicado continuación alguien lo lee me hara muy feliz. Espero que disfruteis del capitulo!**

**CAPITULO 11: DOLOR PASADO Y PRESENTE**

**[IASON]**

_La calidez de tu mano me da fuerzas pero no puedo dejar de tener esa sensacion agridulce. Guy se encontraba tan tranquilo en su casa, vio la debilidad en mi y se rio pretenciosamente de ella, sus ojos me escrutaban con superioridad como si fuera inferior, nunca en toda mi vida me habia sentido de aquella manera. Quien lo iba a decir el suntuoso Iason Mink era inferior, pero mucho peor habia sido sin duda cuando no encontro alli a Riki…_

Lentamente los ojos de Riki comenzaron a abrirse, parpadeantes, escrutando su alrededor con curiosidad y sonriendo, sonriendo a su amado blondie que en silencio tan solo le miraba sujetando con fuerza su mano como si de un momento a otro el fuera a evaporarse.

**Riki:** Estoy bien – dijo a modo de gran conclusion

**Iason:** ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

**Riki:** oh ya veo, nada de buenos dias cariño, un beso…

**Iason:** No bromees…

**Riki:** (suspirando) Esta bien, No lo se, no pude ver quien me ataco

**Iason:** mm..esta bien, lo unico que importa es que estas bien

Los labios de Iason se posaron sobre los del mestizo, este lo rodeo con sus brazos para intensificar el beso, aunque a pesar de su sutil sarcasmo no podia dejar de preguntarse incesantemente quien era el personaje del callejon.

**Katze:** (entreabriendo la puerta) ¿Se puede?

**Riki:** (interrumpiendo el beso) Claro, nada que no hayas visto alguna vez…

**Katze**: (Pasando a la habitación) ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Riki:** He estado peor, ya sabes que me van las situaciones de riesgo, soy una persona muy propensa a enfrentarme a situaciones de muerte.

**Katze:** (sonriendo) el mismo Riki de siempre…bueno sera mejor que os deje…continuar…

**Iason:** (mirando a Riki de forma penetrante) De todas maneras ya has interrumpido

**Riki:** Si, quedate. Te noto algo alterado

**Katze:** y..y..yo? Estoy como siempre

**Raoul:** (entrando por la puerta) Katze te necesito, no te importa Iason,¿no?

**Riki:** (bufando) Ya me parecia a mi que preocuparse por mi era un milagro

**Raoul:** Vamos Katze

**Katze:** Si…hasta luego

La puerta se cerro produciendo un sonido seco, extraño y desconcertante. Que misterio escondia aquel sonido, en aquel instante no importo demasiado para Riki y Iason que retomaron el ardiente beso nada mas escucharlo.

**[En el pasillo]**

**Katze:** ¿Qué necesitas?

**Raoul:** Que mantengas tu palabra. Deja esa actitud cualquiera puede ver que algo ocurre.

**Katze:** ¿No confias en mi palabra?

**Raoul:** ¿Acaso no confiaban ellos en ti?

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas por Kazte como una gran losa de cemento en la que podia leerse en letras mayusculas TRAIDOR. Una vez mas el sentimiento de equivocacion y deslealtad se dibujo en su rostro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

**Raoul:** (suavizando su postura) Katze, sabes que es lo mejor, en que ayudaria que lo supieran, solo empeoraria las cosas.

**Katze:** (envalentonandose) ¿Y como se yo que no volveras a intentarlo?

**Raoul:** (Colocandose muy cerca de él) Porque te doy mi palabra

**Katze:** (confuso) …. Tu palabra….

**Raoul:** (tomando su rostro con la mano) ¿No es suficiente para ti?

**Katze:** (azorado) No…No se si….puedo confiar…en tu palabra

**Raoul:** (cogiendo la mano de Katze y colocandola en su pecho) Si miento te dejare que tu mismo hagas que deje de latir.

**Katze:** (con el pulso acelerado) Esta bien…es un trato

**[IASON]**

_Riki volvia a dormir placidamente, tras esa mascara de chico duro de las calles sabia que estaba sufriendo, por Guy y por lo que Guy hizo de él. Le dio la "libertad" del pet y la "maldición" para cualquier hombre, ahora Riki no se sentia con fuerzas para dejarse amar en su totalidad._

**[FLASHBACK]**

Las caricias fueron intensificandose y las manos de Iason no podian dejar de revolotear por doquier en el cuerpo de Riki, sus labios comenzaron a bajar marcando la silueta de su querido mestizo dejando pequeñas marcas alli por donde pasaba.

**Iason:** Te deseo

Riki con la cabeza ladeada acariciando el rubio cabello de Iason abrio los ojos al escucharlo.

**Riki:** (deteniendo una mano de Iason) Iason…mmff…ah…Iason…Para…por favor

**Iason:** (separandose de él un poco) ¿Qué? ¡Riki! Estas algo palido, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Riki:** Lo cierto es que me encuentro un poco debil…quiza deberia descansar un poco mas….

**Iason:** (acariciando su rostro con delicadeza) Entiendo, descansa…yo estare aquí

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

**Iason**: Maldito bastardo…Guy

**[IASON]**

La sensacion de sentirme observado al regresar aquí… no pueod quitarla de mi mente. Cuando me alejaba de casa de Guy senti unos ojos espiando en el callejon, pudo ser el nerviosismo, la obsesion… pero hubiera jurado que alguien estaba pendiente de mis movimientos en todo momento.

**[Casa de Guy****]:**

**Guy:** ¡maldita sea! No volvereis a tener una oportunidad igual… INCOMPETENTES!

**Ien:** Se nos escapo, no pasa nada!

**Guy:** Estaba en nuestro territorio…. NO TENIA ESCAPATORIA!

**Kon:** Tranquilizate gallito, tu le tuviste frente a frente, no eras tu quien decias que querias matarle personalmente…Sin embargo ¿has hecho algo? Ese blondie llega aquí y te agarra del unico brazo que te dejo sano…

**Guy:** (lleno de ira) Mide tus palabras (sujetandose su extremidad) Sabes tan bien como yo que lo deje desmontado, listo para vosotros!

**Ien:** Relajate, la proxima vez no se escapara, eso si puede que nadie en esa pareja acabe con vida

**Guy:** Eso no vuelvas a repetirlo

**Ien:** Como quieras pero si Riki no estaba con él y vino a buscarlo aquí significa que alguien mas quiere que desaparezca del mapa.

Con estas palabras el silencio que reino en la habitacion fue sepulcral, nadie se atrevio a emitir sonido alguno, no por negación o discordia sino porque la contundente realidad de aquellas palabras no daba cabida para más.

**[Habitación de Riki]**

La puerta se abrio silenciosamente dejando pasar al altivo blondie que se coloco frente a la cama sin titubear, Raoul miraba fijamente a Riki que continuaba durmiendo.

**[CONTINUARA...]**


End file.
